


After the fact

by Nefertiti_Osiris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Jealous Shiro, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, flirty lance (voltron), flirty!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefertiti_Osiris/pseuds/Nefertiti_Osiris
Summary: Shiro decided Lance needs to be taught a lesson. Lance was his, and flirting with every alien he came across was NOT okay.





	1. sucks to suck

  The first time it happened, Shiro just rolled his eyes. Lance had been fruitlessly flirting with every alien  they'd met since Voltron had been formed three years ago. Lance had never been successful before, so Shiro wasn't worried about it now.  He turned back to the alien he'd been debating with, almost amused at Lance's antics. 

What he and Lance had was relatively new, and undefined, but he was sure lance would act appropriately. 

In retrospect, that had been a foolhardy assumption. 

When a high pitched giggle made him turn around, Lance was surrounded by pretty alien girls. They looked a bit like fairies, in clothing that would put a whore from the 10000 Arabian Nights to shame. Lance looked a little delighted, but mostly scared. 

Shiro was unfamiliar with the ugly feeling that boiled in his gut. Lance was HIS. He abruptly turned from the alien behind him and started over to the group. But before he could, they were dragging lance off to who knows where, giggling all the while. 

Allura came to where he was boiling. 

"Shiro, I believe your Lance is getting a bit more than a clofhooter can chew with those ones."

She giggled. " I simply cannot wait to see what they do to him." 

DO TO HIM? Why was Allura so calm???

She must've seen the look on his face, because she laughed again, and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm afraid he's getting a makeover."

****

When lance finally returned to the party, Shiro thought he was dreaming. 

His nose had a ring through the side, with a small chain connecting it through his ear, and his eyes popped against the black kohl lining them. His white top was a collar around his throat with no semblance of sleeves what so ever, and ended just below his ribs. His pants, if they could even be called pants, were white daisy dukes with a completely transparent layer of gause that draped artfully around his long, long legs. 

Shiro felt his mouth go dry. His face must've shown his mixture of shock and arousal, because the smirk lance aimed at him was nothing short of sinful. 

If Shiro's sense of self control hasn't been so strong, he was sure he would have stolen lance right there and fucked him senseless in one of the alien palaces winding hallways. 

He could feel his self control slipping, however, as a large male alien approached Lance, smirking, in Shiro's opinion, quite smarmiliy. He grit his teeth at the alien leaned down to whisper in Lance's ear. 

Lance's answering blush was what broke his self control. He would stop anyone else in this god damned room from flirting with what was his. 

As he arrived at Lance's side, he growled at the alien. The man backed away, his smarmy expression melting into one of fear. Shiro grabbed Lance's bare waist and pulled him flush against his side, all the while maintaining eye contact with the rapidly retreating creature. His concentration was broken by a sweet voice in his ear, and a soft finger on his chest. He looked down as lance said," oh Shiro, babe. Good to see you this fine fine evening. Do you like my outfit?" Lance licked his lips and leaned closer, eyes locked with Shiro's. "I wore it just for you."

 Shiro could only nod, blushing furiously as lance traced his nipple through his tight black suit. 

"You look... beautiful." 

Lance blushed so fast that Shiro was almost worried. " uh, thanks!!" 

Shiro felt his confidence slipping back into place. "Now," he whispered," what did he just say to you?" 

Lance's face turned an even darker red. He smiled coyly at Shiro from underneath his eyelashes, and said,"Why don't I just show you, sir?"

****

Shiro had never left a party so quickly in his life. As soon as they had exited the huge ballroom, Shiro tossed lance over his shoulder and practically ran to where Black waited for him. 

Lance just laughed 

When they finally, finally reached Black's cockpit, Shiro gently set Lance down, but didn't let go of the grip he had on Lance's slim waist. "So. What did you want to show me?" 

Lance bit his lip. "Go sit in the pilot's seat." Shiro had an idea where this was going, and his cock started to harden in anticipation. He sat, spreading his thighs cockily." Now what?"

Lance trailed after him, sinking to his knees between Shiro's spread legs. Maintaining eye contact with Shiro, he licked his lips, and leaned in to ghost a breath on Shiro's growing bulge 

Shiro groaned as Lance used the flat of his tounge to lap at the growing wet spot on his uniform. 

They had never done this before, had never gone past quick handjobs in the dark, but Shiro was sure that lance between his legs was probably his new favourite view. 

Lance locked eyes with Shiro, and slowly unzipped his pants. Shiro obligingly lifted his hips, and the pants slid down to one ankle. Lance almost moaned at the sight of Shiro's large dick tenting his non descript, tight black boxer briefs. Shiro lifted his hips again, and pushed them off slowly. He loved the look on Lance's face, the lustful gleam, like he wanted to devour Shiro's cock. 

He moaned as Lance lapped at the weeping head, his hot, soft tongue wreaking havoc on Shiro's sanity. Then lance took him in his mouth, and sucked gently. 

What had Shiro done to deserve this exquisite torture? Lance was bobbing his mouth up and down his shaft like a god, taking it in so far Shiro was considering knighting him. His beautiful blue eyes never roamed from Shiro's face, and Shiro was honestly worried about coming just from the sight of Lance's luscious mouth stretched wide around his cock. 

He moaned lewdly when he felt his tip hit the back of Lance's throat. Oh god, he was going to cum. He tried, with the last if his rational mind, to warn lance. "Oh god, la-lance ha ah ah!I'm gon-gonna cum!" 

Lance just hummed, the vibrations doing things to Shiro that he could never have dreamed up. He came, hard in Lance's hot, tight mouth.Lance made a valiant effort to swallow it all, but some dribbled out anyways.  Shiro's cock slipped out of Lance's mouth with a lewd pop! that almost made Shiro hard again.  

 Lance just stood up casually, and climbed onto Shiro's lap. He nuzzled Shiro's jaw, and yawned. "Well, that was nice..."

Shiro obligingly waited for him to continue, but the only response he received was a delicate snore. 

 

 


	2. bad boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is shiroDONE

Shiro was pretty sure Lance was fucking with him. And not in the pleasurable, sexy way, but in the way that was totally and indubiously Lance. Every time they went ANYWHERE lance would pull out, as he put it " the old charmaroonie".

Allura was ready to murder him.  
While the flirting did wonders for intergalactic diplomacy and their sex life, Shiro was starting to think lance only did it for the punishment.

So he stopped. Punishing Lance, that is. He still felt the possessiveness brewing in his gut, but he swore to God lance wasn't gonna win this one.

Well, until lance took it too far.

And too far it went.

It started as all of Lance's tropes did. A pretty alien, finger guns, a sneaky glance over his shoulder at Shiro accompanied by a wink. But this time it became a little more serious.

Apparently, flirting on planet Zalphin was a little more serious than on Earth.  
The prince's father approached Shiro for Lance's hand in marriage for his son, aka alien lance was currently dropping pick up lines on like they were bombs in WW2.

The old alien touched Shiro's arm, the planets typical greeting. "Hello, black paladin! I see the soul bond between my son Xxenop and the blue palladin approaches us!"  
Shiro startled. "Soul bond? Excuse me?"  
"Yes!" The older alien laughed."blue palladin has established courtship with Xxenop! Soul bonds are imminent!"  
Shiro felt himself pale.  
"Excuse me, but I have business with the blue palladin. Would you mind uh, continuing this later?"  
The smile fell quickly off the aliens face.  
His eyes narrowed at Shiro.  
"Of course. May Asgurzey bless your every spicolian movement."  
"Uh, same to you."  
With that, Shiro took off towards lance.

Long story short, the palladin had to flee Zalphin, and tensions between lance and the rest ran high.  
Allura was understandably upset. The treaty had been signed and negotiated pre-soul bond fiasco, but she was fed up.  
She approached Shiro about it.  
"Shiro." He looked up from his food goo. "Lance is out of control. His attempts to get your attention have finally gone to far, and risked us an alliance. I am requesting, on the behalf of all, that you discuss matters with him."

Shiro felt his throat close up. Why was it always him who had to do the awkward post planetary conversations?  
Oh. That's right. He was the leader.  
Shiro cleared his throat awkwardly. "uh, do you have any ideas on how to do that? Because I don't think a lecture is going to do much."  
Allura frowned."Couldn't you swat him?"  
Oh quiznak. Shiro couldn't believe it.  
"You...you're asking me to spank him?"  
Allura's expression brightened into one of recognition. "Yes!That! Isn't that what humans do to naughty earth children to dissuade them from undesirable behavious?"  
While Shiro was stunned out of words, she tested her hand on her chin thoughtfully, and hummed." Yes, I believe that is the appropriate measure for his transgressions today."  
"Princess, I don't think that will be much of a punishment for lance." Pidge said from her spot in the air vent.  
Allura looked puzzled, and started to ask, "why wouldn't that be a punishm-"  
Shiro decided enough was enough. He jolted to his feet, glaring at Pidge's smirking face." Princess, Pidge is just joking. It's an earth thing. No worries. I'll just uh, go discipline Lance now."  
He stiffly made is way put of the kitchen, forcibly ignoring the snickering that echoed behind him.

He smirked to himself, however as he made his way to Lance's room. He'd never spanked Lance before but he sure as hell wasn't about to let this golden opportunity to do so slip out of his fingers. Shiro might have been embarrassed to discuss spanking his boyfriend with the princess, but by no means was he shy about doing it to lance.

When he reached Lance's door, he didn't bother to knock. He put in Lance's code (Shiro's birthday, the sap) and strolled in. Lance, predictably, was pouting. He barely even glanced up as Shiro came in, and sat beside him on the bed. Shiro waited until the door had shut before turning to face his boyfriend.  
"Lance."  
"Shiro"  
Shiro growled. And started again.  
" Lance. Allura sent me in here to discipline you."  
Lance's scowl deepend. " Oh Allura sent you, did she? And tell me, what did Allura tell you to say? That I'm useless? That I fucked everything up? That I'll never be a worthy palladin? Because if so, you can just leave."  
Shiro kept his expression neutral, and just looked at Lance.  
"No." He said calmly. "She sent me in here to spank you."  
Lance whipped to face him so quickly, Shiro almost broke a smile. His beautiful big blue eyes were currently staring at Shiro in shock." Why...what?" He sqwauked.  
"Yes." Shiro just smiled."And between you and me-" he leaned forward to whisper in Lance's ear," I think you deserve it. I think you've wanted it this entire time."  
Lance's answering blush and stutter was all the confirmation Shiro needed. He patted his thighs. "Lance, you are going to take your pants off, and come here."  
Lance just stared at him, mouth agape."Is- is this happening? Uh, right now?"  
Shiro frowned at the boy in front of him. Did he look like he was joking? "Yes."  
Lance slid off the bed awkwardly. He sucked in a large breathe, and nodded to himself." Uh, yeah, okay, uh I guess we are doing this."  
Shiro just smiled at him as lance slipped his jeans off of his ( long golden mouthwatering) legs. He knelt next to Shiro on the edge of the bed, looking at Shiro apprehensively before slowly laying his stomach on Shiro's lap.  
Shiro smoothed a hand over Lance's galaxy blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs. " ahh Lance. Do you know why you are being punished today?"  
He say Lance nod.  
" and why is that?"  
He felt lance inhale sharply. " Because I was rash and jeopardized a mission."  
Shiro hummed in agreement. " Yes, Lance, you did. But do you know why else you're getting punished?"  
Lance squirmed. " uh, no?"  
Shiro dragged a hand down Lance's cleft. "Well, I am your boyfriend, Lance. And for months I've let it slide because I didn't want to play into your games. But you flirted, yet again, with someone right in front of me. Do you know how that makes me feel, Lance?" Lance shook his head.  
" it makes me angry, Lance. You are mine, yet you throw yourself at anyone who looks twice at you. Am I not enough?"  
Lance jolted, " No! Shiro I love you!"  
Shiro sighed dramatically." I love you too, Lance. But you haven't been acting like you love me, like you are mine. So I think I need to reestablish the lesson. You are MINE. Not Nyma's, not Xxenop's, Mine. So, I am going to spank you, Lance." 

He felt Lance shiver. 

"Maybe next time you'll remember that you're mine."

With that, he slipped his flesh hand under Lance's underwear and pushed them down. The beautiful, muscled curves of Lance's ass trembled as Shiro stared. Quietly, he said, voice a little deeper than he'd wanted, "count them. Out loud."-

He brought his hand down with a loud smack. Lance cried out, then gasped. "O-one"

Shiro swallowed hard. He hadn't expected Lance's little moan and jolt to be as sexy as it was. He moved to the other cheek, and smacked again. His hand tingled as Lance's moaned out

"Two~~~, aha~,Shiro~" 

He smacked three more times in quick succession, Lance's ass turning a beautiful blushed shade. Lance was hard, so hard against his thighs. Every hit spread precum father onto Shiro's pant leg. Somehow, the feel made arousal burn even hotter in his stomach. 

He reached fifteen with agonizing slowness. Lance was a writhing, moaning mess, and Shiro was hard as a rock from all the wiggling going on. Slowly, he moved his hand from Lance's now cherry red ass, and slid his fingers between to trace Lance's tight entrance. Or, what should have been tight. Lance was slick, his hole fluttered loosely. Shiro's cock jumped in recognition. Lance had prepared himself for this. Obviously, the soul bond incident had messed with some plans lance had made. Shiro moaned as he was able to sink two fingers in with total ease. Lance almost screamed with pleasure. 

"Shiro, PLEASE!"

"Lance... look at your greedy little hole, all slick and shiny and ready for me." He wiggled in a third finger.

"Takashi!oh fuck please please fuck me! Sir! Fuck!" 

Lance struggled to straddle Shiro's hips on the bed, face now buried in Shiro's thick neck. He pressed his lips in and moaned dirtily, tongue laving the skin there.Lance pulled at Shiro's pants, and he complied, lifting his hold just enough to free his cock from the tight confines. Lance moaned at the sight, grabbed it, and sank down without warning. 

Shiro groaned, Lance's tight tight hot ass swallowing him better than any girl ever did. The mirror across from the bed gave him a perfect view of Lance's red ass swallowing him whole, the color reinforcing just who lance belonged to.

He was thankful lance hadn't moved yet; he was sure he'd have come right away in his bliss. 

He grabbed Lance's his, and thrust up hard. 

Lance came hard across their stomachs, moans muffled into Shiro's neck. "Takashi!" 

Shiro moaned, thrust up hard a few times, and spilled himself inside lance. Lance just moved again, and rested his face on Shiro's shoulder. He didn't make a move to disconnect himself from Shiro, and Shiro was glad for it. Lance was the most beautiful cock warmer in the galaxy, and Shiro told him so. 

"Lance?"

"Hmm?"

"You can always tell me when you want to do something new in bed. You don't have to show boat until I figure it out myself. I love you, and I respect you. You are an asset to the team, and the best part of my life. Please don't do any more self destructive bull to get me to notice you. I always notice you. I love you."

He felt lance sob against him. " I love you too, Takashi. So so much. I promise I'll try to be better about asking you about stuff."

Shiro smiled. "That's all I ask."

He smirked. "But I guess Pidge was right after all." 

Lance lifted his head in confusion. "About what?" 

Shiro's grin grew larger and he chuckled," this wasn't much of a punishment for you at all. You wanted it the whole time." 

Lance grinned smugly. "Guilty a charged."

~ fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rekt.  
> I'm taking prompts, so HIT ME UP HOMIES. I need to practice writing sexy times.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance got REKT. this whole thing is based off a picture from tumblr that I can't figure out how to attach.


End file.
